10 Years later for Aria and Ezra
by Prettylittleliars4eva
Summary: 10 years later Aria and Ezra are happily married with 2 children. When a tragedy hits will they get through it or crumble under pressure?
1. Chapter 1

7.30 am. Crap. If I had any shot at getting Leila and Aurora to school on time we would have to leave in 10 minutes the latest. As I madly packed their lunch boxes and bags. Of course Aurora decides it's the perfect time to ask;

"Mommy Could you please tie my shoes up"

"Why don't you ask Daddy?" I said as I tried to keep going with all the things on my list.

"He's in the bathroom" Aurora said as she jumped up onto the chair.

"I'll do it" Leila said as she hopped up and walked over to her.

"Thank you sweetie." Though she was only 10, Leila has always been really mature for her age. Ok I just have to put their books in their bags, make them clean their teeth and do their hair. I madly walked over to Leila who was sitting on the chair patiently waiting.

"Sorry sweetie" I said as I put her long brown hair up into a pony tail.

"Can you go clean your teeth for me while I do your sisters hair?" I said as I brushed Auroras hair. She nodded and walked into the bathroom as Ezra walked out. It was great Ezra working as a high school teacher again. The elementary school, Middle school and High school were all next to each other. I quickly put Auroras hair in 2 pigtails with 2 bows. I put their bags on their back, knelt and hugged them both.

"Bye sweet heart have a good day." I said to them as I stood back up and kissed Ezra quickly.

"Love you mommy!" Aurora said as she left. She was the sweetest thing.

"Bye" I said as they shut the door and walked out. Having a 4 and 10-year-old was hard work. I quickly had a shower and got changed. I walked out of the apartment and locked the door.

"Aria" I heard Hana say as I walked into the cafe for our weekly morning tea. It was great seeing Hana every week and sometimes Emily and Spencer but it was hard to see them after they moved out of Rosewood.

"Hey, how are you?" I said as I sat down and smiled.

"Good, I brought Auroras birthday present the other day well Alison picked it out." Hana replied. It was great that Alison and Aurora were friends it makes it easier for me and Hana to have an excuse to see each other more often. I heard a beep on my phone and saw it was a text for Ezra.

_Auroras sick and I can't_ take her in my lunch

_break because im tutoring can you come get _

_her?_

"Oh gosh" I said as I sighed packed away my handbag and stood up.

"Whats wrong?" Hana said as she swallowed her coffee quickly.

"Auroras sick. Have to go get her, love you talk soon play date maybe this weekend?" I said as I quickly walked out. I drove to the school and saw Aurora asleep on a bed.

"Here to pick up Aurora?" The school nurse said as she gave me a form to sign.

"Yes. Whats wrong?" I said as I signed my name.

"She said she was really tired but she has a temperature." She said as she took the book back from me. I walked over to her and gently woke her up.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" I said as she blinked her eyes. She nodded and sat up. I helped tie her shoes and grabbed her backpack for her.

"Thank you" I said as we left. As we walked to the car to the wind blew and Auroras skirt blew up and I saw a massive bruise on the back of her thigh.

"Aurora, what happened to your thigh?!" I asked as hurried ahead to look at it.

"I fell over a week ago" She said as she kept walking. I didn't question it but I was a bit worried. She must have fallen really hard. It's not like her not to tell us these sorts of things. When Aurora got home she went straight into her and fell asleep. This wasn't like her at all. After fixing one of Leila's pants that needed sowing. Ezra and Leila came home.

"Hey gorgeous girl, how about you go get changed and I can help you with your homework?" I said as I walked over and hugged her. I kissed Ezra and smiled.

"I'm worried about Aurora. Shes not herself and I saw big bruise on her thigh. Do you think somethings happening at school?" I said as I hugged him. He shook his head and kissed me again. Leila came out with big pile of books.

"They gave me 8th grade math to do" She said as she put a big pile of books on the table. Leila has always been very bright but I'm starting to worry about how much work she's getting. Shes getting work that is years beyond her years.

"Okay so what is 3x to the power of 2 if 3 equals 6? You sure this isn't to hard for you?" I said as I read her text-book.

"No and 9x is the answer I think" She said quickly scribbling in her book.

"Very good, Keep going im just going to check on your sister." I said as I hopped up. I walked into her room to see her fast asleep still. Something didn't feel right. I just had a gut feeling something wasn't right.

**Hello :) Im Bee for those of you who dont know me. So here is the first chapter of my 2nd book and almost a follow on for the story i just wrote so if you want to check that out it will make alot more sense about how they got to this and stuff so ill put the link below :) I know this chapter might of been a bit boring but i had to do it or you would be super confused so pleeease keep reading because i have some amazing ideas. I just wanted to thank you all soooo much for reading this and i hope you enjoyed it :) Follow this story to keep up to date and tell me what you think below. If you have any questions just message me it and ill happily answer them :) xx**

** story/story_ ?storyid=9468194&chapter=1**


	2. Chapter 2

As Leila set the table for dinner and Ezra helped her I went to go see if Aurora was awake so she could have dinner. I walked in and she was curled up and fast asleep. This wasn't like her at all and I was starting to worry that something was happening at school. I felt Ezra's hand wrap around my stomach and he kissed me on the neck.

"Do you want me to call a doctor?" He said as he turned me around.

"Yeah its better safe but I think somethings going on at school... she has a really big bruise on the back of her leg." I said as I hugged him. He kissed me softly and walked away. I closed the door gently hoping not to make a sound and sat down at the table with Leila. I couldn't help but worry.

"How was school?" I said as I put a piece of chicken on my fork. She nodded and kept eating.

"Alright then..." I said as I kept eating.

"Well Talia is coming as soon as she's finished her last patient so about 20 minutes or so" Ezra said as he sat down and rubbed my thigh under the table. I heard a knock at the door as well all just finished. I was walking over I turned around and smiled;

"How about while Mom sorts Aurora out I'll help you with the dishes and then ill give you a surprise?" I heard him say as they both got up.

"Talia, Hi!" I said as I gave her a tight hug. Talia was such a close family friend now. For 10 years now through everything.

"How is she? Ezra said she was tired and had temperatures. Poor thing" She said as she made her way through the living room.

"Here just come in I'll wake her up" I said as I walked into her room and knelt beside her bed.

"Hey Aurora, Talia is here to see you" I said as I gently shook her and she sat up. She looked pale and like she hadn't slept in days.

"Hey Aurora! I heard you're not well I'm just going to grab your temperature" She said gently as she stuck a thermometer in her ear.

"well she does have a bit of a temperature I'll just test her blood sugars. Now Aurora, this shouldn't hurt just a little prick ok?" She said as she put this fancy machine to her finger and read it.

"Her blood sugars fine. Is there anything else that alarms you at all?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"No, nothing." I said as I looked at her with her eyes just managing to stay open.

"Hmmm that's strange... when was the last time she got her bloods checked?" She said scrambling through her big bag.

"She hasn't ever... why do you think somethings wrong?" I said anxiously.

"No just should check." She said as she pulled a machine out. I got this gut feeling all of a sudden that something wasn't right but I thought I was just over reacting. She stuck a thin needle in her arm and drew some blood.

"I'll just check them it might take about 5 minutes because the machine needs to process it. I wouldn't be surprised if she's just ran around a bit too much at lunch" She said as she put the blood in a fancy machine. I don't know why I am so worried. Sometimes these things just happen but I don't know I panicked.

5 minutes felt like forever as I brushed Auroras hair off her face as she fell asleep on my lap. Leila raced in dragging Ezra behind her.

"Mommy look what Daddy got me!" She said as she held up a Harry Potter book.

"Oh wow! your lucky aren't you!" I said as I smiled at Ezra. She was a very bright kid. I could just read at 10. She raced out of the room and through the peep of the door I saw her sitting on the couch reading.

"Ok they are ready!" She said as she read the machine.

"They all look fine. Wait... she has a really high count of white blood cells..." She said as her voice dropped to a serious one. I didn't know what that meant but the way she said it worried me.

"What does that mean?!" I said as I sat up.

"She may have Leukemia..."

**Hey everyone! sorry it took me a while to get it up but its up now :) i hope you like it its gonna be really good the next couple of chapters so i hope your looking forward to it :) Your support already has been amazing and Its just started. Thank you so so so much for reading and keep a look out for the next chapter ill have more up soon! pinky promise ;) xox**


	3. Chapter 3

"Leukemia..." I said as my heart dropped. It was like time had stopped. I felt dizzy and I could barely breathe. Her face had gotten so serious. The quietness of the room is something ill never forget and will stay with me forever.

"She may.. there are other diseases that could cause that... it's not certain." She said as she stared at her machine.

"Ezra!" I shouted out as he walked in.

"Is everything ok?" He said anxiously as he sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed my hand.

"I'm going to refer you to another doctor and she's going to have to get a bone marrow sample tomorrow and a couple of other tests to see what it is" She said as she scribbled on a piece of paper. I couldn't believe what she was saying. I was just praying that everything would turn out alright and she would just have some minor problem that can be fixed quickly.

"Why would she need that?" Ezra said curiously. I forgot he didn't know.

"She has a really high count of white blood cells" I said not saying anymore. He was smart he could do the math.

"Leukemia?!" He said as he looked up at Talia.

"Not necessarily... it could be other things but it is a possibility." Talia said as she packed up her equipment. I looked at the door to see Leila sticking her head through with a terrified look on her face. She knew what that was. She ran away and before I could go get to her Talia started again;

"I'll talk to you soon" She said as she picked up her equipment. I looked at Ezra and I could tell my eyes were a bit watery. He pulled me in and reassuringly kissed my cheek.

"I'll walk you out" Ezra said as he chased after her.

I knew I had to suck it up and act ok for a whole bunch of reasons. I walked out to see Leila reading. I didn't know if I should say anything or not. I bit my lip and walked over.

"I know you just got a new book but can you go clean your teeth and get into bed ill come say goodnight in 5 minutes ok?" I said as I kissed her on the forehead.

I went and put the jug on and felt arms wrap around me;

"11:30 tomorrow at the children's hospital. I'm going to have a shower, get into bed and we can watch a movie?" He said as he kissed my neck.

"Yeah..." I said as I kept going. I finished wiping the benches and walked into Leila's room.

"Goodnight Princess" I said as I kissed her on the Forehead again.

"Mom?" She said as I started walking out.

"Yes" I said as I turned around.

"Whats wrong with Aurora?" she said as I paused and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Shes fine she's just needs a couple of tests done to make sure of a couple of things." I said trying to make it seem better than it was.

"What about Leukemia though? I'm not stupid mom I know what it is..." She said as she turned to face me.

"There just making sure baby. Get some sleep" I said as I hopped up and shut the door behind me gently. I took a deep breath out. I didn't even know what I was feeling I was just scared. Scared for Aurora but scared how I was going to react if something was wrong. I walked into our bedroom and cuddled under the blankets. Ezra came out and saw the tear running down my face.

"Come here" He said as he hopped in and wrapped his arms around me.

"it will be ok" He said as he gently stroked the hair out of my eye. The patter of little feet and giggling woke me up. My eyes tried to adjust to the light beaming in. I went outside to see Leila and Aurora playing around in there uniforms.

"Aurora you're not going to school today sweetie go get changed for me" I said as Ezra walked out.

"Why not?" she said as she hopped down off the chair.

"Because you're getting a couple of tests done so your spending the day with Daddy and I" I said as I began to cut up a sandwich for Leila's lunch. She looked confused but skipped off being her happy self. Leila was on the couch reading as she occasionally took a bite of toast she had made for herself. I just hope that whatever happens today it's not anything life threatening she's to little to deal with it and shes to young to go.

**Hey everyone! chapter 3 already! I'm glad your all enjoying it. I just wanted to say thank you for your incredible support :) Just to clear some things up for everyone its not from any comments made but this is a Fiction story and its also 10 years in the future so they might have machines that can read your blood like that unlike now. You are all amazing I cant wait to see how this story comes along because my last one went really well. If you want to read how they got to this situation again ill put the link below because it will clear alot up :) Thank you all soo so so much and stay safe xx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

My heart pounded as I looked out of the window to the car as we pulled up at the hospital. I hopped out and Ezra grabbed my hand,

"It will be alright" He whispered as he squeezed my hand tight. He was right I was just worrying for no reason. I put my head on his shoulder and took some deep breaths. Aurora ran through and forced her way through separating our hands and grabbing them both. When we got into the waiting room I sat down with Aurora while Ezra went over and signed in.

"Now Aurora do you know why your here?" I said as I grabbed her hands. I didn't want to tell her why she was here but I had to. She shook her head innocently.

"When Talia came she did some tests on you and some things came up that shouldn't have so were just going to do some more. But Daddy and I are going to be with you the whole time ok?" I said as I brushed her hair out of her eye. She nodded and hugged Ezra as he sat down.

"The doctor will call us when she's ready." He said as he put his arm around her. I stared at the clock for what felt like forever. 'Tick, Tick, Tick' the seconds went on endlessly.

"Aurora Fitz?" A middle-aged women called.

"Hi" she said as she shook our hands.

"I'm Dr Cassandra, Nice to meet you. Please come this way." She said as she directed us to a room. We sat down and I grabbed Ezra's hand.

"Well your Doctors Talia right? She sent me the results of her blood test and there is a couple of things that this could be cause of. I know your probably assuming the worst. I have a child too I completely understand. I wouldn't worry until we know for sure. Today were just going to be doing a couple of procedures. Testing some more bloods and we are going to get a Bone Marrow sample so we will need to put her to sleep for this. Do you have any questions?" She asked. I know she told me not to worry and Ezra told me not to but I can't help it. We both looked at each other and shook our heads.

"Great. Now Miss Aurora I'm going to need you to get changed into this quickly and put this on your head while I go get some things ready. Ok?" She said as she bent down. Aurora smiled and took her hand. She left the room and I helped Aurora change into this gown that was much to long for her and went down to her ankle. I put the almost shower cap hat on her head and tucked her hair in. I heard a buzz on my phone;

_Hey Aria, where are you? been waiting_

_at our local café spot for 15 minutes._

_- Hana_

Shit. I forgot to tell Hana that I couldn't come. I guess that was the least of my worries at the moment.

_Cant come sorry forgot to tell you _

_appointment with Aurora call you _

_later._

_Aria_

"Ok. All set" The doctor said as she walked in.

"Aurora can you come with me?" She said as she opened the door and reached out her hand. She stood up and took it but then stopped and looked back.

"Mommy come with me" She said as looked at me.

"Mommy will be with you in a couple of hours sweet heart. Cmon" Cassandra said as she tried to start walking again.

"No! Mommy don't let her take me!" She said as she let go and ran into my arms. I looked up at her.

"Can I just come with her until she gets put under?" I said as Ezra put his arm around me.

"I'll just gas her in this room its fine." She said as she walked in and shut the door.

"Just hop up here for me sweetheart" She said as I walked over and helped her up onto the bed. She put a gas mask on her face.

"What are they doing Mommy?" She said as she stared back at me. I gently stroked her cheek as her eyes slowly fell shut. Cassandra stuck a needle in her arm.

"Ok I'm going to take her in. I'll call you as soon as she's awake then ill do some tests on her samples and I will tell you whats going on." She said as another nurse came in and wheeled the bed away. I grabbed Ezra's hand and my eyes started to water. I don't even know why. Ezra wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"It will be ok" He said as he gently swayed. He pulled me out into the waiting room and sat down. Every second felt like a year.

"Aria? shes awake" I heard Ezra say as he kissed me on the forehead. How could I have fallen asleep. Probably cause I was up the whole night worrying. I jumped up quickly and followed him into a room. I saw Aurora there with her eyes just open. I stroked her hair out of her eye and smiled at her. Cassandra came in with a serious look on her face. That moment I knew something wasn't right.

"Mr and Mrs Fitz can I please talk to you outside?" She said as she held the door open. My heart started beating faster and faster as I walked out of the room.

**Hi im am so so so so so 1000 times sorry i havent been posting latley. Im going to put up at least 3 chapters this week i promise. I just got really side tracked but im back. I should be able to put one up tomorrow (AUS EST) but ill have to see. Thank you all so much for all your support and i hope your enjoying it so far. It will get better i know its a bit boring at the moment but yeah just wait and see :) love you all! remember if you want to read how they got to have kids and read the story i wrote before hand i got alot of great comments on it so it is worth your while reading it - story/story_ ?storyid=9468194&chapter=1 10,000 views woo!**


	5. Chapter 5

She walked out of the room into the corridor. I turned back and looked at Aurora laying there with a drip in her arm. Ezra grabbed my hand and reassuringly and rubbed it. I could barely hear a word she said because I was so anxious. It was almost like she was speaking but it wasn't getting through. All I know was she was rambling on about how they test it. I was just waiting for the words 'she has' that was all I cared about. She kept talking and kept going. When I heard the words;

"She has Leukemia... I'm so sorry." I felt light-headed. This can't be happening. This can't be. My heart broke into a million tiny pieces in that instant second. I couldn't speak. No words could express what I was feeling. I felt my eyes well up and I broke down and dropped onto the cold floor. Ezra quickly sat down on the ground and wrapped his arms around me and gently rocked me. I just started to believe that it would be alright and then it felt like the world came crumbling down on top of me.

"shh, its ok. I promise it will be. It will be ok" He repeated as he gently brushed the hair out of my eye. After 5 minutes Ezra helped me up and took me to the empty waiting room and continued to hug me. After a hour Hana came in and looked around. I ran over and hugged her.

"Oh hon" She said as she patted my back.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I started to cry again.

"Ezra called me. Cmon" she said as she sat down with me. Ezra went into Aurora while I waited outside in the waiting room with red eyes from crying.

"Spencer's coming with Sophia and picking up Leila" Hana said as the door opened.

"Here they are now" Hana said as she hopped up and rushed over to the girls and took them away. Spencer came over and gave me a hug.

"You need to be strong for Aurora. You can't cry every time you see her. You have to be strong" She said as she pulled away. She was right I had to be for Aurora but I didn't know if I could. As much as I tell myself that I dont know if I have the strength in me. I honestly don't know if i can put on a brave face. I nodded and hugged her again. Cassandra came out and walked over to me. The thing that hurt me the most out of all of this is that Aurora is going to be in pain. And that hurts me.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" She said as she smiled at me.

"I'm fine" I said as I wiped my eye.

"It is worse than I thought so we are going to be starting Chemo tomorrow. I promise I will do everything I can" She said as she awkwardly smiled.

"She will be out in a minute the nurse is just taking her drip out. I think you should all just get a good nights rest" She said as she walked away. I looked at Spencer and she pulled me in for a hug. I walked over to Hana reading a magazine while Leila and Sophia playing on a iPad together.

"Cmon Sophia were going home" She stood up and straightened her jacket. She was like a mini Spencer. Spencer gave me one last hug;

"Call me if you ever need me to watch Leila or anything ok?" She said as she pulled away. It meant a lot to me that she came here to support me. Since she left Rosewood we don't see each other much. Hana got up and hugged me to.

"Safe trip home" She said as she left. Then there was just Leila and I. She came over to where I was sitting and put her head on my shoulder.

"Whats wrong with Aurora? Why is she here?" She said as she stared at the TV. I paused for a minute. What was I suppose to say.

".. She just got some tests done... we will talk more at home." I said as I stared at the corridor to see Aurora and Ezra walking down. Leila ran over and hugged Aurora and started walking. I hugged Ezra and felt my eyes tear up again.

"Oh Aria. honey. Cmon just stay strong until we get home." He said as he squeezed me tightly and started walking.

**Here it is :P I hope you like it its not my best chapter but i hope its ok :) Thank you all so much for your incredible support it really does help me because i have alot of things going on in my life at the moment and writing is such a get away so thank you! and yeah keep reading and review below xo**


	6. Chapter 6

I laid on the bed with my makeup running down my face in my clothes as the warm sun from the window dried my tears. Ezra laying behind me with his arms wrapped around me and occasionally kissing my head. He just snuggled me. It didn't help though. I turned over and cried into his chest.

"Oh Aria" He said sympathetically. I loved him so much but no words were going to help what I was feeling. Nothing could. I just let my tears gently trickle down my cheeks. An hour passed and Ezra went to eat dinner with the girls. I wasn't hungry. I don't know what I was. I can't explain how I feel and no one would understand even if there were words to describe it. I just laid there staring at the sun going down and listening to the cars going past.

"Aria, wake up" I heard a voice say as someone kissed me on the cheek. I opened my eyes to see it was dark outside and Ezra smiling down at me. I sat up and brushed the hair out of my face. He sat down and put his arm in the curve in my back.

"Whats the time?" I said as I looked back out the window to make sure I wasn't just seeing things.

"6:30, Auroras just having a bath. I thought we should talk to her when she gets out. Is that ok? I want to make sure your comfortable" He said gently.

"Yeah its fine" I said as I grabbed his free hand. It had to happen sometime. I needed to get it out-of-the-way before anything else goes wrong.

"You sure? Aria you can be honest with me. You know that right?" He said as he rubbed my hand with his thumb. I moved my hands onto his face and kissed him.

"I know" I said as I started hopping up. He looked at me and half smiled and got up. I walked out the door into the corridor to see Aurora reading a picture book in her lantern lit room.

"Aurora? Can me and Daddy talk to you?" I said cautiously as I slowly walked in. She nodded and put down her book. She looked up at me innocently. She was so young and had only just came into this world how was I suppose to tell her that she is going to always have these memories of going to a hospital and getting tests done. I didn't know how to accept it myself. How was I suppose to tell that to a 4-year-old.

"Do you know where we went today?" Ezra said as we both sat down on the edge of the bed. She nodded.

"The hospital. Thats were sick people go" She said as she played with the nail polish on her finger.

"Yes, that's right. Your going to go back there tomorrow" I said as I waited anxiously.

"Why?" She said curiously as she looked up.

"Because they did some tests today. And they found out that you have a Disease called Leukemia" Ezra said as he wiped a piece of hair out of her eye.

"Whats that?" She said confused.

"It's a sickness. It effects the blood inside your body" I said trying not to cry. She had no idea you could tell.

"Whats going to happen to me" She said as she looked back and forth at us.

"Nothing, ok?" Ezra said trying to make it positive. She nodded and cuddled down into her duvet. We both walked out and I gave Ezra a hug.

"Every little step Aria. Remember when we found out you were pregnant with Leila? and we were scared and didn't know if it would work out? Then we got through it and she ended up being one of the best things in our lives?" He said as he squeezed me tightly.

"That was different. I'm sure cancer wont leave or be a positive thing..." I said snapping back into reality.

"You don't know that. No one does. For now we are going to keep going and it will be ok. Together. I promise I will not leave you alone to deal with this." He said before he kissed me on the forehead. I sometimes wonder what I would do without him. I don't think I would be here. I would have given up and ran.

"I love you" I said as I kissed him quickly and walked into Leila's room.

"Hey sweetie what are you up to?" I said as we both sat down on the bed.

"Nothing... is something wrong?" She said as she looked at me suspiciously.

"We just wanted to tell you about Aurora" Ezra said as he grabbed her hand.

"I know she has Leukemia if that's what you mean." She said quickly. Ezra and I both looked at each other confused.

"How?" Ezra asked her.

"I over heard the nurses... look Mom and Dad I appreciate you trying to tell me whats going on but I'm not stupid I know what it is and whats gonna happen..." She said as she stood up and put a book back on her shelf. For a 10 almost 11-year-old girl she acted so much older than she was. She almost acted like she was 14. I'm not saying its a bad thing but I miss when she was innocent.

"Well you need to us if your feeling upset or anything ok?" I said as I hopped up. She gently nodded and continued to sort her items.

**Hi everyone im so sorry its been over a week since ive posted! i feel terrible but ive had 7 assignments and 3 tests so ive been crazy busy. Thank you all so much for your patience and support even when ive been slack putting this up you are all incredible. I have a free day soon so im going to write almost the whole day and save them then upload them for a couple of days straight so soonish you should have one everyday for about 4-5 days :) Thank you all so so so so so much your so amazing and supportive and i love you all 3 :) x**


	7. Chapter 7

*1 year later*

Wow. Its been one whole year Aurora battling cancer. Shes getting so much better now. I still get upset though. How am i supposed to react when she cries because she wants her hair back. Shes been so strong though. Stronger then me. Shes grown up so much in the phase of a year. I feel like ive done something because shes just like Leila. I'm worrying about Leila at the moment though. She says she just goes to the library and reads the whole lunchtime. She seems perfectly happy but I guess im just protective. She really is her fathers daughter. I'm so proud of them both. I can't believe my little girl is turning 12 in 2 days though! Its been a hard year for her I really want it to be special for her.

"Aurora, sweetie come on Daddys waiting." I said as I walked into her room and saw her madly going through her closet.

"My beanie. I can't find it" She said as she searched.

"You look fine with out it baby cmon"

"Im not going without my Beanie!" She said as she madly scrambled through her clothes.

"Here, just borrow mine" Leila said as she walked in hugged her. Those two have always been so close. I wish Leila would open up to me though and tell me how shes feeling. This obviously isn't easy on her.

"Thank you Leila" I said as she walked out.

"go honey" I said as I tied up her scarf. She ran out the door and I walked over to the table that Leila was sitting at doing homework.

"How is it going?" I said as had a sip of my cold tea.

"Fine" She said as she kept writing. I got the hint and hopped out and walked to my room. I was watching a documentary on an Author Ezra and I love that he recorded for me. I must of fallen asleep because I woke up to Ezras voice.

"Hey honey" He said as he brushed hair out of my face. I smiled and lent forward and kissed him.

"How did she go?" I said as he sat down next to me.

"Shes alot better. No more chemo" He said as he excitedly smiled at me. This was the biggest relief i had ever heard. I put both hands on his face and kissed him. We laughed and i wrapped my arms around him.

**Hi guys i feel terrible i havent posted in ages and this is a very small chapter but i really cant update at the moment ive got more assignments (only a coupe to go! woo!) and alot of things around me are happening. I wont be able to update any more until September 21st and i promise as soon as its that day i will write at least 1 chapter and hopefully a new one each day for 2 weeks (my holidays) then i should be able to keep going as it will be start of term and not many assignments. Please just hold on until then you guys are amazing supporting me when ive been away for ages. I couldnt do this without your support so thank you so much and just wait a couple days and you should have a new chapter daily love you all xxxxxx**

**p.s for all of you who think this story is over it is far far far from it **


	8. Chapter 8

Leila snuggled down into her bed. I sat down on the edge of her bed and tucked her in. I just stared at my little girl who wouldn't be little much longer.

"Happy birthday gorgeous" I whispered as i walked out of the room and turned off the lights. The moonlight hit her face from the window next to her bed. I smiled and shut the door. I checked on Aurora and hopped into bed with Ezra. I stared at the ceiling and smiled. He turned around and put his arm over my stomach and laughed.

"I told you we were going to get through it. I love you" He said as he kissed me on the cheek and turned back over.

I woke up swiftly to the sound of coughing. I sat up and looked around. I could see a crack of light though the bottom of door shining though. I quickly got up and opened the door.

"Whats wrong?" Ezra said as he sat up,

"I don't know" I said as rubbed his eyes. We both went out into the corridor and followed the light to the bathroom. My heart stopped as a wave of panic hit me. Aurora had blood running from her nose and she was coughing in the sink. Ezra stood paused as I ran over and grabbed a bucket and towel.

"Call the ambulance. now" I said as he gently patted her back. In the background of Ezra frantically talking and Aurora coughing I saw Leila's head pop round.

"Go back to bed sweetie" I said as she looked down and walked away. It was all a mad rush as they pulled her away in a stretcher the red and blue lights shining through the window as dawn set. I stayed with Leila and Ezra went to the hospital. I woke up on the couch with my phone on my chest and the TV running. I rubbed my eyes and walked over to Leila on the other couch.

"Good morning princess happy birthday" I said as I hugged her. She half smiled at me and hopped up.

"Hows Aurora?" She said as she brushed her hair out of her eye.

"I'm not sure. I was going to call daddy a little later" I said as I walked over to the kitchen.

"We can still go to that café for breakfast if you want" I said as I smiled. I felt bad for her. After everything that had happened in the past year she finally had one day that she could have all the attention and she could have a break from it and she couldn't.

"Mom. Its fine really. I'm fine with just some cereal " She said as she walked into her room. I felt so bad how could i give her Cereal on her birthday?! I grabbed my phone out and texted Spencer.

_Hey Spence its an emergency_

_can you look after Leila for the_

_day? _

_Xoxo Aria_

She walked out and sat down at the table and poured herself a bowl when my phone beeped.

_I know Hanna texted me... definitely _

_anything else just tell me._

_Spencer_

I sat down and started eating too.

"I'm going to take you to Sophia's and Spencer and Toby will take care of you for today. I'm sure they will spoil you rotten and ill pick you up tonight and we can go out to that diner you love" I said as i smiled. She nodded and kept eating.

"We can give you your presents tonight. But there is one thing i can give you now. Daddy doesn't know so dont tell him" i said as i grabbed a small box with ribbon on it and pushed it to the other end of the table to her.

"Go on. Open it" I said as I smiled excitedly. She half smiled and opened it. Underneath the tissue paper she pulled out a gold heart locket. She smiled and played with it.

"Open it" I said as she opened the necklace.

"Its you Dad and Aurora" She said as she smiled.

"I know its been hard for you and i just want you to know we will always be in your heart" I said as she squeezed it.

"Thank you..." She said as she put it on.

"Come on. Lets get going" I said as I stood up.

**Thank you all sooooooooo much for your support you guys are incredible i will defintely have another chapter up tomorrow and maybe just maybe another one tonight so thank you all and keep reading :) xxox**


	9. Chapter 9

Driving in the car I looked through the front mirror to see Leila playing with the locket on her neck. I smiled and we pulled up in a quiet street. I hopped out of the car with Leila and knocked on the door as I straightened out her scarf. Sophia came to the door,

"Hi! Happy birthday! I was so excited when I heard you were coming we are going to have so much fun!" she said as she smiled and hugged Leila. Sophia was probably Leila's best friend. They met each other when Leila was 11 and Sophia was 9. She is so Spencer's child that kid almost knows the encyclopedia off by heart. Spencer came to the door and hugged me.

"You alright?" Spencer said as she looked at me unsure.

"Yeah! I'm use to it by now... I just feel bad for Leila" I said as I checked my phone for messages from Ezra.

"Dont worry. I'll spoil her rotten believe me she will be fine" she said as she laughed. I smiled. I was so lucky to have her and Hana. I don't know how I would have done this without her. Just a shame Emily lives so far away.

"Bye, ill call you when I know something and what time ill come pick her up. Thank you so much." I said as I opened my car door and hopped in. It felt like forever to get to the hospital I didn't know if that was because I was worried or time really was going slow. I parked the car and walked the hospital to the familiar smell of disinfectant.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" A woman said as I started walking towards the corridor of rooms.

"I'm just going to see my daughter. Aurora Fitz." I said as I paused. I'm guessing she was new cause most of the nurses know me by now.

"Visiting hours don't start for another 3 hours. You can't go in there im going to have to ask you to leave and come back later" She said as she stood up at her desk. I was not in the mood for her smart little attitude.

"I've been here most days for a year and there is no visiting times for blood related family. My daughter came in last night with my husband" I said as I walked over to the desk.

"Well your just going to have to wait 3 hours" She said snootily as she signed looked through some files. She was a teenager and had a cake full of makeup along with her blond hair. At that point it took all of my power to not reach over that desk and strangle the life out of her. But no ill be the adult and keep it together.

"Look, obviously you don't have kids and especially not..." I said before I was interrupted.

"Aria? Jamie its fine she can come in anytime, its only people other than a guardian or siblings. Come on Aria" a familiar nurse said as I followed her down the long endless corridor.

"Hows she doing?" I said as I tried to read the door numbers.

"Shes stable" She said as she stopped at a door. She scanned her card and I went in to see Auroras little body asleep. She was already a thin kid but she just looked so small at that moment. I ran over to Ezra and hugged him tightly as I let out a big sigh and the door closed. One thing that I loved about Ezra is that he is going through the exact same thing as me. Ever since I fell pregnant with Leila at 17. He has been there every second and knows everything that I've gone through. We've gone through. It's just so reassuring sometimes to know that there is someone who understands and not just thinks they know, actually knows. A tear fell down my cheek and I half smiled at him.

"How is she?" I asked as I sat down and snuggled into his arms.

"Well they thought her leukemia was gone it wasn't. It's just a coincidence it happened last night the doctors coming in soon I think." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Do you want to go home and get some rest? I don't mind" I said as I sat up and brushed the hair out of his eye.

"Aria. I'm fine. Really. Just lay down" He said as he gently laid me down on his lap. The door opened and Cassandra came in, our doctor who we have had since the beginning of Auroras disease.

"Hi, how are you two?" She said as she walked over and smiled.

**Hi guys! thank you for reading this chapter i hope you like it i know i liked writing it because im so so so excited to show you whats about to happen in the next couple of chapters and im just really glad your enjoying this. I just wanted to thank you for your support you are all amazing! A couple of things i have had alot of people messaging me saying that just because she has cancer doesnt mean she is going to die. I have actually never said that she was going to die. I havent said though that she is going to live. I guess your just going to have to see ;) thank you all soooo much and keep reading :) xx Here is the link to the history of how they got to this point (10 years before) i know alot of you been wondering so if your just about curious and havent read it check it out s/9468194/1/Ezra-im-pregnant**


	10. Chapter 10

"yeah ok" I replied as I sat up. I felt my phone buzz but just ignored it.

"Good, good well Aurora is obviously very sick but she's doing well considering how sick she actually is. The problem with her disease is it is Acute leukemia which means it gets worse suddenly. We are just going to keep her in for a week or so until we see that she is able to go home. Do you have any questions?" She said as the beeping of the machine in the background annoyed me. I shook my head and looked at Ezra. She shut the door and walked out. I checked my phone to see a text from Spencer;

_Hey Aria, _

_How_ is_ Aurora? Leila is having __a great time_

_ where just going out __to lunch now :)_

_Spencer x _

I shut my phone off and snuggled back down into him. An hour passed of a cheesy kid show that Aurora was obviously watching when she was awake. I swear that show never ended and I dont think I ever wanted to see that show again. Her little eyes fluttered gently and then opened.

"Mommy?" She said quietly as she shut her eyes again. I hopped up and kneeled beside the bed.

"Hey honey, how you feeling?" I said as I rubbed her hand.

"Wheres Leila?" She said as she tried to sit up.

"Shes with Sophia. Lay down sweetie get some rest" I said as I smiled. She shut her eyes and went straight back to sleep. The time soon ticked and it was 5. Aurora was wide awake watching cartoons.

"Hey sweetie. We're going to go home now.I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning ok?" I said as I kissed her forehead and grabbed my handbag. She was use to staying in hospital overnight alone now. The thing that upsets me the most is that she shouldn't be use to that.

"Wait mommy can you give this to Leila" She said as she pulled a card out from under her pillow.I smiled and nodded as Ezra and I walked out. He grabbed my hand,

"It will be ok" He said reassuringly. I hopped in my car and let out a sigh before we drove.

"You alright?" Ezra said as he grabbed my hand again.

"Yeah, I don't know" I said as I pulled out of the parking lot. We drove into Spencer's street and both hopped out. Leila came out and hugged Ezra. She may act a lot then she is but she has always been Daddy's girl. When smiled I saw her tongue was blue obviously from all the lollies she had eaten. Spencer came out and hugged me.

"How is she?" She said as she Sophia came out after her and straightened her cardigan.

"Hi Sophia, how are you? but yeah shes ok for now. We should get going though. Say hi to Toby for me " I said as I smiled and gave her another hug.

"Thanks for everything" I said as I hopped in the car. It was a relief to have Leila back. I was going to make sure this day was about her. Well the rest of the day.

"So do you want to go to that café you like or somewhere else? up to you" I said as I stopped at a red light.

"Actually. Can we order some pizza's and go to the hospital with Aurora" She said as she looked out the window. Leila and Aurora have always had this special bond. Leila was so protective of her she would never let anyone hurt her.

"If that's what you want sweetie sure" I said as she nodded. I looked at Ezra to see him smiling as I turned the car around and headed to the hospital. Leila and I walked in while Ezra went to get pizza.

"surprise" Leila said as she ran over and hugged Aurora in the hospital bed.

"Leila! what are you doing here?" She said as she yawned and Leila jumped up on the bed to sit next to her.

"I brought you a present" Leila said as she pulled a green chocolate frog from her pocket. I put my handbag down and sat back in the couch. Aurora smiled. That was the most excited I had seen her all day.

"Did you get the card i made you?" Aurora said as she looked at her. Crap. I quickly handed Leila the card. She opened it and smiled.

"Thank you. I love the drawing of us" she said as she smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

**Here is your chapter for today :) you are all sooooo sweet your comments make my day i will have another one up later today so keep an eye out for that and yeah thank you soo much :) x **


	11. Chapter 11

"Did someone order Pizza?" Ezra said as he walked in with a big box of pizzas. Auroras little face lit up as she sat up.

"I'll get plates" I said as I hopped up and walked to a cupboard in the hospital room and grabbed some plastic plates. If I had known 10 years ago that I was going to have had Leila and then had Aurora, that I was going to be eating together as a family in a hospital room. I wouldn't believe it. But the more I think of it, I wouldn't have it any other way. I have the best kids in the world and I have my absolute soul mate with me everyday. We all just sat around joking and having fun. It was like old times but in a Hospital. For a split second then it almost felt like nothing was wrong.

"We should get going poppet. I'll leave a couple of pieces of pizza in the fridge for tomorrow so you can heat it up tomorrow for lunch Aurora" I said as I hopped up. Leila hopped down.

"Dad are you coming here after work tomorrow?" Leila asked.

"No, your mothers coming and I'm taking you home" Ezra said as he got up and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Do you think we could come here tomorrow afternoon?" Leila said curiously.

"If you want sure" Ezra said as he kissed me on the cheek. Leila smiled at Aurora.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Leila said as she gave aurora a hug again. We all said our goodbyes and walked out.

"Love you" Leila said as she shut the door behind her. By the time we got home the sky was black and the lights of the small city lit up our apartment before I turned on the lights.

"I'm just going to have a shower" Leila said as she went into the bathroom. She was always very reserved I swear half the time she was hiding something. Something no one knew. I guess im just protective. I always have never wanted to let go to things around me, especially when there one of the most important things to you. I wonder how my mom is. She lost all contact with me when I married Ezra she thought I was making a mistake. She told me I could do better. But Ezra's my other half I couldn't leave him. I miss her, and dad. But this was my life now. I can't look back, I just have to keep looking forward and keep moving or ill become stuck. Sometimes I just feel like life goes to fast. That it could slow down and let me catch my breath just for a minute. I feel like everything is flashing before my eyes. I stood at the kitchen bench day dreaming when Ezra came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"What you thinking about?" He said as he gently swayed.

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm just tired" I said as i untangled his arms and got a glass of water.

"I'm going to mark some papers" He said as he kissed me quickly on the cheek and opened a big folder up. Leila came out in track pants and top.

"Hey Leila. I was thinking I need you to go home with Sophia tomorrow. Its going to be a late night at the hospital probably and its a school day. We will get you when were done so at least you would have had a bit of extra sleep." I said as she stopped before going into her room.

"But mom, i want to see Aurora" She said as she slowly paused and walked over.

"It's just to late a night for you baby sorry. I have thought about it more and more. I'm just trying to do the right thing by you." I said as I played with the glass.

"Why would you even care about what the right thing for me is! You always send me off to Sophia's anyways! Its obvious I was an accident and am not wanted. This past year you haven't asked if I wanted to something with you, just the two of us. I get Auroras sick mom. ok. I get it but it doesn't mean I'm not as important. I'm Important too!" She yelled before she ran into her room and slammed the door. Ezra looked up at me. I could tell he was about to speak but I walked into her room. I guess what hurt me the most about that is it was sort of true. I hadn't asked her to do something special. I did send her to Spencer's a lot. She was an accident but she is the best accident that had ever happened to me. She had never yelled like that. I was angry but I knew she was right which made it worse.

"You know I love you both the same! This is a difficult situation at the moment Leila. Your old enough to know that. I'm doing my best and you need to understand that I can't please everyone! and at the moment making sure your healthy is more important" I said as I stood in the door way.

"You just plainly said it to my face. She is more important." She said as she turned around from the window.

"No! in this matter of time my priority is getting her healthy but it doesn't mean she is more important Leila!" I said angrily. I get this is hard on her. Its hard on the lot of us. The tears trickled down her face as I walked away. I went into my room and laid down under the covers. I felt Ezra's warm body come and cuddle me from the back.

"Am I a terrible parent?" I said as I turned around to face him.

"No. Your trying your best. Sometimes you just cant make everyone happy. She didn't mean that stuff she was just angry." He said as he used one of his hands to brush the hair out of my eyes. He kissed me gently and smiled.

"It will be ok. It's just a tough time. I'll go talk to her" He said as he kissed me again and got up. Gosh what would I do without him.

**Hi thank you all soo much for reading this you are all such a nice community here and I truly appreciate you taking your time out to message me and to write a review. You are all so sweet! I have also been writing my own novel on wattpad and I have been working on it for about 2 weeks and have about 10000 words written so far (13 pages) and I have just posted the first chapter to my Wattpad account. So ill put the link down below for anyone who wants to read it along with the blurb. If any of you have wattpad to send me a message :) You dont need wattpad to red the story but it is the first orignal story i have wrote so yeah if your interested click the link below :) Thank you all so much again and I will post tomorrow.**

_Blurb:_

_After being shipped around for years after the death of her parents, foster girl Ashlee gets put into a home in a small city near Seattle. She meets a boy who she falls head over heals for and made friends that she never thought she would. It feels like heaven. When she is suddenly moved across the country again the life she always imagined is ripped away. Will Ashlee ever get back to the place that she needs to be?_

Link:

_ story/8674416-heavens-further-then-you-think  
_


End file.
